Sergeant Moss
Sergeant Moss was the NCO of 3rd Platoon, Trojan Company, 1st Green Infantry Division. He participated in the Assault on Hedge Base as well as the capture of Major Windsor. Assault on Hedge Base Although Moss was present during the Assault on Hedge Base, it is relatively unknown what his actions were during the battle. Captain Macabre and Sergeant Stalwart did not take a particular interest in him; he was just another NCO to them. Moss stuck with Macabre in the jungle and provided a base of fire against the Tans during the trench attack. It was reported that Moss was one of the Greens who threw grenades into the blockhouse command post towards the end of the battle. He witnessed Macabre execute the Tan prisoners, which he later said gave him great inspiration. RN21 Assault and Prisoner Operation Sergeant Moss was later seen at Hedge Base along with other soldiers joyfully using Tan prisoners as target practice. He was later briefed by Captain Macabre and Sergeant Stalwart on the assignment to capture the Tan Major Windsor. Moss was surprised at this as he knew very well about Macabres stance on prisoners, and thought the operation was ludicrous for Trojan Company. Nevertheless, Trojan Company's 1st Platoon set out for the Tan Pugna Line defense system around 1630 hours. Once the Greens reached the Pugna Line, Captain Macabre spotted a Tan resistance nest which could not be located on the map. This was RN21, a small nest hidden in the tree line which Green reconnaissance failed to spot. Moss could not comprehend how reconnaissance missed the position. Macabre made the decision to attack the nest, and ordered Moss to provide a base of fire while he flanked the nest. Moss spread his men out and commenced fire upon the Tans, catching them completely off guard. RN21's main armament was a fortified 50 cal. MG turret. This proved to be devastating to Moss and his men. Once the Tans returned fire, the turret cut down several Greens with ease. Green bazookas attempted to disable it, but were unsuccessful. Macabre and his men eventually flanked around the nest, and took several Tan casualties. Bazookas were finally able to penetrate the MG, and Moss ordered his men to help Macabre clear the area. Macabre ordered Moss to check the turret and make sure each Tan inside was taken out. The Tans inside the turret made it difficult for the Greens. They had set up an MG right at the door, causing anyone who entered to get blasted. Moss eventually called for Pvt. Crisp to clear the turret with his flamethrower. It was effective, and melted every Tan inside. Once Moss entered, a distress call from Guerilla Base was blaring on the radio. It was the Tan Colonel Spear, commander of Calvary Company, 10th Armored Division. Moss thought nothing of the call, seeing it merely as an annoyance, and shot the radio. Once informing Macabre about the radio, Macabre scolded him for his actions. He was certain now that the Tans would send patrols to investigate the nest. The platoon quickly evacuated the area and resumed their advance to RN23. Trivia - Many comments on Episode 2 of the The Prisoner Operation predict that Moss in fact survived and was captured by the Tans. Some even assume he was turned into a Tan (reminiscent of Lord Malice in Army Men: Sarge's War). However, Mike Akkerman has stated numerous times that Moss was indeed killed by the grenade. - Viewers tend to think Moss survived because there was no clear shot of him dying. The last shot we see of him is when he is moaning and twitching on the floor. In the original script of The Prisoner Operation: Ep. 2, it describes Moss slowly loosing consciousness. And the casemate at RN23 was originally supposed to get obliterated and plowed over by the Tan Super Tanks. This was too difficult to film though. - Sgt. Moss was voiced by Derek Sulek https://www.youtube.com/user/SulekFilms Category:Green Soldiers